Simple Darthipedia:Sarlacc Pit archive/Darth "Maker" Vader
Darth "Maker" Vader Delete #Not funny and not even necessary. This article is only here because the author wanted their "own version" of Darth Vader --'AndFTW!'Spam me 20:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) #have to agree here 20:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) #I love democracy Enochf 21:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) # Hate to be an asshole, but we should move it to the authors user page. It can be funny if it's sent to the page. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder 09']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'Talk to the finger']] #I find your lack of funny disturbing. 06:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #Read it, didn't even crack a smile, didn't even mentally grin, and I'm usually very easily amused. For cripes sake, I can be entertained with a piece of tape! Exterminate. Trak Nar Ramble on 09:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #'Whey' 02:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Keep *I created the article for many more reasons than that!--Technobliterator Techno's Talk 07:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments *HOLD ON- What's so rubbish about it? I say at least let someone make it funnier. My friends all loved it!--Technobliterator Techno's Talk 07:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *Darth Maker- That';s the reason I created Darth "Maker" Vader **I could go on all day about how awful I find Darth "Maker" Vader, but I won't. The reason I felt prompted to stick Darth "Maker" Vader in the Sarlacc pit so early is because the article is unnecessary in my eyes. It is just "Darth Vader (Technobliterator)" and Darthipedia doesn't need a user's personal version of an article here, especially when it completely lacks humor. If you want your own version of a parody Darth Vader article, then place it on your own wiki. By doing that, you won't have to worry about others putting it up for deletion. Also, I get the feeling that Darth "Maker" Vader primarily just serves a character from your wiki. AndFTW!Spam me 20:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Tell you the truth? That was the main reason it was put here. Cause they didn't want an article non J&D related on a J&D wiki. I didn't want it deleted because my friends loved it. I'm intending to turn it into a more useful Darthipedia article, rather than a waste of space... just I need time...--Technobliterator Techno's Talk 19:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ****You could also move the article to a user-subpage until you have improved it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *****i was about to say that 23:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ******I have moved it to my page. I understand that not many find it funny, and it was kinda pointless. And, about unfunny, Eco from that article is my humor going on the right track? (Reply on my talk page please cos this article should now be deleted)Technobliterator Techno's Talk 16:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *******Sarlacc Pit pages are archived, not deleted. Also maybe you should of moved the article itself from the mainspace instead of making a new page. Hopefully an admin can easily remedy this though. AndFTW!Spam me 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this page will be archived, and everything else relevant to this will be deleted. If for some reason you need content of a deleted page simply ask an admin to retrieve that for you. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 23:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Sarlacc Pit archive